Vintessa Griezmann
---- |occupation= Villain |affiliation= Avalon Auxiliary |team(s)= |fightingstyle= Long-Range |base of operations= Avalon |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= A's |debut= TBA |voice= }} Vintessa Griezmann (ビンテッサ・グリージスマン, Bintessa Gurijisuman) is the daughter of Anthony Griezmann, a famous painter who was killed by unknown assailants. After the death of her father, Tessa began collecting his paintings that were all over Paris, taking illegal measures to do so. She became known as Umbra (本影, Honei), a thief that would use her shadow-like powers to steal. Eventually, she would begin widening her scope, retrieving paintings from other cities. She is currently looking for "the one", the last piece of artwork her father made before dying. To achieve this goal, she joined Avalon Auxiliary and works as one of their members while at the same time, looking for clues that might help her find what is "rightfully" hers. Appearance Personality Mysterious. That would be the perfect word, to sum up, the way Vinci behaves. Anything she does leaves others with a sense of curiosity that makes them wonder what hides behind that expressionless facade. Tessa's distance around pretty much everyone regardless of their age or gender is the same. In fact, none of her classmates knew anything about her besides the fact that she was a student and was good at painting. She treats others as one would with strangers and at most treats them as acquaintances. She has never considered anyone besides her parents to be close to her, therefore never having a “friend”. The only person she ever relied on was her father, and after that has slowly tried to stay away from others. Although Vinci has always been somewhat of a quiet child, she was way more open before. Showing that she was kind and actually approachable. An emotional girl is what she could be described as. Following in the footsteps of her father; the man she idolized as well as her role model. After his death, she began to change distancing herself from others due to fear. Fear that she will be left much like her father left her world. Although she doesn’t blame herself for the incident, she does feel that in some weird, strange, non-understandable way that it was her fault for not being there with her. This fear is something she is unable to share, as she believes nobody will understand him. Her treatment with her mother has changed very little. Although she doesn’t worship her like he did her father, she still loves both of them. When together, she adopts the personality of a girl and her overprotective mother. Often getting flustered because of how much she cares about her, yet she still remains silent as always. This is because after her father died, her mother wanted to protect what he left behind. The fact that she gets flustered shows, that she can be embarrassed and is not an emotionless human akin to a doll or such. Vintessa's greatest desire is to find the paintings her father’s left behind and she would even harm herself and others for it. Showing how she actually ruined her promising future just to do this. She feels that if she finds the painting, she’ll know what to live for. Looking for the painting is just a way of looking for her father’s guidance since, without him, she honestly doesn’t know what to do. In reality, Vinci is a lost girl looking for instructions on what to do next. The search of the painting is just honestly her longing to get her father’s warmth back, this is also something she keeps secret from even herself. In her spare time, Vinci enjoys drawing and relaxing to gain some inspiration. She often reminisces about past times and has a lot of different thoughts about basically everything happening around her. When there’s nobody near her she’s way less uptight. Occasionally flashing smiles to herself and showing that she is actually quite vulnerable. She also likes to fight occasionally as it motivates her to create art. Although she has a habit of losing motivation while drawing in fights, causing shock amongst her teammates and enemies. She is always thinking about her next creation and planning it. If not, she can be seen reading a book with a cup of coffee in one hand, never tea. Besides drawing, Vintessa is also into photography and poetry, although she is less skilled in these aspects. Most types of art are a passion for her. History  Vintessa Griezmann was born in the city of Paris in France. Ever since she was young she had always received attention due to her father’s status as a famous painter. As a child, she had everything most would ever dream of and more. She lived in a very spacious mansion and was treated by her own personal butlers and maids. Any toy she wanted she could get as long as she asked her parents. It was during these moments that she was truly happy. It’s not like she was a pompous brat though. Her mother had ingrained the words “be grateful for what you have” into her, and so she believed that it is thanks to her father that she was born as such a blessed individual. It is from here that her love and idolization for her father would begin. As she got older she would always follow after him, even copying him in hopes that others would call her a “mini-version of her dad.” She even began to paint and get into arts because of Antony. Her dream was to be the most famous painter in the world just to make her parents proud. However, like everything in life, her perfect happiness had an ending. It was a rainy, dark night and the one time the famous painter refused to go with his daughter in some business inquiries. Tessa was sad about this but ultimately thought nothing of it, playing with her toys while she waited for the man’s return. Yet, the man never returned. It was revealed the next morning that Anthony Griezmann was dead. The paintings he was carrying with him were stolen as well. Tessa was heartbroken and had so many different feelings at once it was impossible to describe. The man she aspired to be like had left her, forever. While revenge was what she had decided after that incident, the criminals who killed Anthony were quickly caught. And so it stopped her from going down a path she would regret. During these moments Tessa's mother became very overprotective of her child, not letting her go out at all except for school. Vinci had no purpose until she read her father’s will. It stated that he loved both of them and that if anything should happen to him, that Tessa should look for her father’s last painting that was hidden somewhere in the world. While this is vague, Tessa still took upon her father’s last request. She became very proficient with his quirk and without her mother’s knowledge began to assault any place that carried a clue of her father’s painting’s whereabouts. She even stole some of the paintings the man had given to the museum in search of anything that could help her. Eventually, she gained fame as a criminal and was named Umbra by the public. Powers and Abilities Overall Abilities: Master Paintsmanship: Quirk Artist (画家, Gaka) is an Emitter-Type Quirk which was born because of Tessa's parents. Her father’s quirk allowed him to manipulate ink while his mother’s allowed her to animate nonliving things respectively. Both quirks were quite strong in their own, despite the fact that neither of her parents associated themselves with heroes or villains. When merged together it creates Vinci’s quirk, granting her the ability to draw with ink whatever she pleases and bring it to life.  The exact mechanics of this quirk are unknown. When Vintessa makes a creation she draws in whichever surface or usually the piece of paper she carries and by exerting her energy as well as concentrating solely on it, she is able to make the drawings take an actual form. This allows her to create animals such as lions or birds to more mythical creatures like dragons and even useless ones such as snails and the like. If she can think about it and can draw it properly, she can make it come to life. She is also able to sink his armament, whether it be a paintbrush or a sword into the ink and from there manipulate it freely as if it was an extension of the user’s body. This way of using her quirk is way less time consuming than actually drawing but it’s weaker of course. However, this quirk relies heavily on the user, as those who do not possess the ability to draw and to do it quickly would probably lose the upper hand in most situations. This is a weakness that Vinci continues to overcome as she has drawn since she could remember but currently still works on improving the speed of her drawings. Also, the user does not generate ink, this forces Vintessa to always carry a large pot on his back. It should be noted that the user can only make their creations come to life not the creation of others. All in all, this classifies Tessa’s quirk as long range. Supporting her teammates through the creation of what she calls “familiars”. On a 1 on 1, it is likely that Vintessa would lose. All it would require is for someone to close the range between them and she is at a disadvantage. Utilizing her wits and putting up traps in situations like these. Her quirk is certainly useful as she usually transports the members of Avalon Auxiliary through her creations and supports them in their fights. Named Moves Equipment Ink Pot (墨壺, Sumi Tsubo) is one of the two things Tessa always carries with her, the other being his paintbrush. The ink pot is an orange-brown in color and is quite large as well. It is also heavy, weighing enough to slow down Tessa’s agility significantly. A white rope is tied around its rim and this rope is usually tied to Vintessa’s body during travels, as carrying the object in her back tires her less than carrying it in any other form. The top is usually sealed by an abnormally large cork-like lid to avoid the black liquid from leaking out. It should be noted that before and after every battle, Vinci refills this pot because as soon as she is out of it, she is rendered useless in combat. The most notable thing about the ink pot is the strange symbol in the middle of it. This symbol which resembles a stylized kanji version of lightning is actually the mark of a certain family who was friends with her father and made this specifically for her. Another thing to note is that the pot is actually quite durable and can be used as a shield against incoming attacks. Several individuals have tried to punch their way through the utensil but have failed miserably, ending up with swollen and even broken knuckles. Bob Ross (ボブ ロス, Bobu Rosu) is the name of Vinci's paintbrush... Trivia Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:France